fnaf_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Five Nights At Freddys Roleplay Wiki:Chat/Logs/17 March 2016
10:51 It's om 10:52 Ok* 11:07 fucking finally i logged back into this account 11:33 Hey FFoxy. 11:37 hello 11:37 i haven't logged out of those alts for days holy fuck 11:38 How many days? 11:41 i have no clue 11:41 5?? 11:41 Oh. 11:54 ... 11:54 Hmmm 11:55 Hello, Welcome to basically EMPTY! 11:56 Hey FFoxy 11:56 I haven't been here since forever. 11:56 ow the double ping 11:56 and by forever 11:56 you mean two years 11:56 ... 11:56 one... 11:57 is that an alt of yours? 11:57 i don't fucking know 11:57 and yes 11:57 it is 11:58 o/ 11:58 oi laddies 11:58 Hi 11:58 heLlo 11:58 and lasses 11:58 http://i.imgur.com/jN5fxMN.png screencapped at the perfect moment 11:58 how ye all be tis fine morning 11:58 gr8 11:58 that is the face 11:58 Well 11:58 of someone who's seen shit 11:58 feeling a little down 11:59 oh 11:59 why? 11:59 if you don't mind me asking 11:59 It's because I am no longer that FNaF fan that I used to be. 11:59 well i mean 11:59 we all grew away from fnaf 11:59 That's why I hardly come here and to the FNaF Wiki. 11:59 Things change so much, since that day when the chat in the FNaF Wiki vanished. 12:00 As for some of my friends, well, how many are still here though? 12:00 ^ i agree 12:00 with the changes n stuff 12:00 timing pls 12:00 oi and aren't i your friend? 12:00 Are you that Jessie down your street friend? 12:00 yes 12:00 i am 12:01 * The Sansational Jess thumbs up 12:01 ;D 12:01 Account name change?\ 12:01 yup 12:01 Ooh 12:02 And yes I can call you my friend. :) 12:02 :D 12:02 I don't mind though. It's in my personality to be friendly. 12:02 * Pinkgirl234 hugs her(?) 12:02 nyes 12:02 * The Sansational Jess hugs back 12:03 i am a her tho 12:03 lele 12:03 When some people see my avatar they be like... 12:03 Mmmmmm >:D ;) 12:02 And yes I can call you my friend. :) 12:02 :D 12:02 I don't mind though. It's in my personality to be friendly. 12:02 * Pinkgirl234 hugs her(?) 12:02 nyes 12:02 * The Sansational Jess hugs back 12:03 i am a her tho 12:03 lele 12:03 When some people see my avatar they be like... 12:03 Mmmmmm >:D ;) 12:04 xD 12:04 I just searched for anime bunny girl 12:04 and then I saw this image. 12:04 But believe me when I say: some of the anime bunny girls are just...*shudders* 12:05 ^ agreed 12:05 Seriously? 12:05 Just why? ;-; 12:05 Why do escute anime stuff have to be so messed up? ;-; 12:06 * does cute 12:06 listen 12:06 it's the internet 12:06 Ik. ;-; 12:06 * Pinkgirl234 dies from that fact 12:06 oh buddy 12:06 you haven't seen SHIT 12:06 oI TORD 12:06 WITH A HELMET 12:06 yeS 12:07 Btw guys, has Lord Ghetsis been here these days? 12:07 yes 12:07 not really 12:07 i men 12:07 *mean 12:07 sort of 12:07 i barely see him 12:07 He must be active somewhere else now.. 12:07 i played Vriska's Theme and sans. both at the same time 12:07 no regrets 12:08 Wait! He last edited a day ago, so yeah. 12:08 I guess he is still here... 12:09 i'm gonna change my profile music 12:09 it's been cirno's perfect math class for like 5 days or something 12:09 or maybe 6 12:09 Jess 12:09 ya still here? 12:10 ye 12:10 i just got the best screencap of tord 12:10 :O 12:10 SHe is alive! 12:10 ALl hail Jess! 12:10 * Pinkgirl234 bows down in reverence 12:10 yey 12:10 Oh Queen Jess 12:10 what shall we do for u? 12:10 o3o 12:11 ///bows down but then flips away because fuck gravity 12:11 uH 12:11 a little hELP UP HERE??? 12:11 * Pinkgirl234 brings le gravity back 12:11 DOes this chat get any more raids? 12:11 to all tord fans 12:11 you shall thank me for this 12:11 http://imgur.com/ZuWwQna 12:12 so beautiful 12:12 * Pinkgirl234 bows down with reverence 12:12 HEY! 12:12 and yes it has gotten a few raids 12:12 SUNSHINE LOLIPOPS! 12:12 TAKE A SEAT! 12:12 From what wiki? 12:12 oh shut up 12:12 * The Sansational Jess throws chair thingy at mech 12:12 also 12:12 ///death explosions oH NO DEATH EXPLOSIONS BGLJHSSAD 12:13 from 12:13 i'm pretty sure i'm the only one who noticed this 12:13 someone who claimed they're from trollpasta 12:13 but have you noticed 12:13 the melody changes into sunshine lolipops in that scene? 12:13 oH 12:13 have you? 12:13 There are rumors saying that it's not TPW 12:13 no 12:13 i haven't 12:14 just listen to it closely 12:14 also 12:14 since a lot of raiders like to use their wiki name. 12:14 and it probably isn't from TPW 12:14 i've been harassed by a raider 12:14 like 12:14 and i witnessed 12:14 ALL OF IT 12:14 it made my anxiety and depression worst 12:14 I mean most of the TPW users are scared of raiding due to the fact that they know what will happen if they do, 12:14 *worse 12:14 and i sent part of the bullshit he said 12:14 to tyler 12:14 http://i.imgur.com/tgGNaQa.png Btw I made this. 12:15 nOICE 12:15 nOICE 2 12:15 Jinked :^) 12:15 and i made a gif image 12:15 Let's have a party >:D 12:15 because 12:15 http://i.imgur.com/XzqlbVH.gif 12:15 lame 12:16 * The Sansational Jess explodes 12:16 NOOOOO! MY EVERYTHINGS!! 12:16 Destroy da computer\ 12:16 cuz it sux 12:16 she saw some shit man 12:16 yes 12:16 i saw many unspeakable things 12:16 when tord says "aaah, what a sight!" 12:17 it's referencing hello hellhole 12:17 ...unless he never said that 12:17 in the video 12:17 yeh 12:17 i don't know i just rewatched it 12:17 i said that 12:17 *he 12:17 oh 12:17 i feel like i'm the only one who gets the dr. decapi thing 12:17 at the end 12:17 at "the end" 12:17 :^[[]]))))) 12:18 i get it 12:18 oh 12:18 i'm not the only one 12:18 also 12:18 the toilet 12:18 hooray i guess 12:18 is the best character 12:19 give him a white hoodie 12:19 and boom 12:19 new character 12:19 Let's talk about 12:19 how chickens are born. 12:19 :^) 12:19 oh 12:19 o h 12:19 Mmmmm 12:20 why does it say 12:20 Chickens :^) 12:20 "written by edd gould" 12:20 in the credits 12:21 i think they mean 12:21 the whole eddsworld francise 12:21 oh 12:22 tord 12:22 why 12:22 and how 12:22 did you become like this 12:22 Do you guys like Undertale? 12:22 because the city is evil and does things to you 12:23 and yes 12:24 i do 12:21 oh 12:22 tord 12:22 why 12:22 and how 12:22 did you become like this 12:22 Do you guys like Undertale? 12:22 because the city is evil and does things to you 12:23 and yes 12:24 i do 12:24 * The Sansational Jess looks at tv 12:24 ah hahahaha i'm distracted 12:24 Is that 12:24 Lewis? 12:25 yes 12:25 yes it is 12:25 ye 12:25 and i stilll fick sick 12:25 Ow :( 12:25 Get well soon buddy. 12:25 thank 12:26 get well soon 12:26 and a few days ago 12:26 i drew a tord 12:26 http://i.imgur.com/59Jyrd3.png 12:26 hope you feel better 12:26 and 12:26 it looks good 12:26 thank you 12:27 edward 12:27 i'm in your car edward 12:27 fuck 12:27 jinx. 12:27 tHAT SOUNDED DIFFERENT. 12:27 sHOULD HAVE SAID JINXED. 12:28 moo 12:29 edward 12:29 let me in edward 12:30 i can't find the Eddsworld christmas special 2004 anymore 12:30 gghh 12:30 FFFFFOUND IT. 12:32 oh yeah 12:33 here's a small thing you didn't know 12:33 i'm addicted to payday 12:33 so yeh 12:33 i knew that 12:33 and 12:33 i screencapped 12:33 at the perfect moment 12:33 * The Sansational Jess is now afk cus payday deathwish 12:33 http://i.imgur.com/IaCsc8a.png 12:34 tord's seen some shit 12:36 http://www.magiccityfamilylaw.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/09/You-are-Not-the-Father.jpg 12:40 grab a wepon 12:40 we don't have en-eeee 12:40 ... 12:40 oh noo we are totally screwood 12:41 Anyone have clothes that are not green, dark green, light green, or other shades of green? 12:41 Well, 12:41 currently being worn, at least? 12:42 i'm watching the entirety of eddsworld 12:42 on the newgrounds page 12:42 Burp 12:43 12:43 welcome to hell 12:43 ... 12:43 im guessing pink is very bored 12:43 you like my drawing 12:43 ///stares at image with this face http://i.imgur.com/jN5fxMN.png 12:44 ///vomits 12:44 :( 12:44 jerk 12:44 just because i don't like your drawing 12:44 DOESN'T MEAN I'M A FUCKING JERK 12:43 ///stares at image with this face http://i.imgur.com/jN5fxMN.png 12:44 ///vomits 12:44 :( 12:44 jerk 12:44 just because i don't like your drawing 12:44 DOESN'T MEAN I'M A FUCKING JERK 12:44 inhale my dong 12:44 Fuck you. 12:45 you dont ven know me 12:45 even 12:45 your just like vlt 12:45 volt 12:45 Who the fuck is volt? 12:45 ... 12:45 Well, ain't I lucky? 12:45 i bitch tha dosnt like my drawings 12:46 a 12:46 CANADA 12:46 ..... 12:46 how am i a bitch 12:46 just because i don't like your drawings 12:46 BBB x cutiegaming 12:46 doesn't mean i'm a fucking asshole 12:47 but you are 12:47 i can have a fucking opinion 12:47 you are balloon bitch 12:47 that's like saying i'm a dick for thinking Yume Nikki is better than UNDERTA- 12:47 Binary PM 12:48 * FriendMeSeb kills FFoxy. 12:48 Then that means you're Fucksy. 12:48 What? 12:48 It's Fox hunting season. 12:48 BBB is sexy 12:48 "birthday boy blam is sexy" 12:48 can someone give me a bag 12:48 i want to throw up 12:48 * FriendMeSeb hands FFoxy a bag. 12:48 Go ahead. 12:48 BGLBLGLBGLBGL 12:48 why are you shipping yourself with a fictional character 12:49 i cant fined any wikis with nice people 12:49 i bow down to a bloodthirsty cartoon from a fighting game 12:49 but i have my reasons 12:50 rip the beaver fell down the toilet 12:50 :( 12:50 Cutie dont say that 12:50 U aint know me 12:50 but its true 12:50 ask seb im nice 12:50 i'm just sitting at my computer 12:50 with this face http://i.imgur.com/jN5fxMN.png 12:50 also only meh friends can call me that 12:51 i am back 12:51 aparri 12:51 from the land of heisting 12:51 and also killing cawps 12:51 aka cops 12:51 this ugly foxy guy is being mean to my artwork 12:52 you're fucking ugly 12:52 not me 12:52 and my name isn't fucking "foxy" 12:52 meh 12:52 it's not the best but i mean it's good 12:52 ... 12:52 * Pinkgirl234 sighs 12:53 all i said was 12:53 i didn't like it 12:53 no one likes me 12:53 and now they called me a fucking asshol- 12:53 no 12:53 you vomitted 12:53 is vomitted a word 12:53 no 12:54 and we just take a left here and- holy shit 12:54 * DroidUnit774 flies in 12:54 * DroidUnit774 lands 12:54 Drodi!! 12:54 >Drodi 12:54 Ey Pink 12:54 Fudge me! I spelled your name wrong! 12:55 * Pinkgirl234 dies 12:55 why is Tord 12:55 taller than Edd 12:55 in zombeh attack 2 12:55 i don't know why 12:54 >Drodi 12:54 Ey Pink 12:54 Fudge me! I spelled your name wrong! 12:55 * Pinkgirl234 dies 12:55 why is Tord 12:55 taller than Edd 12:55 in zombeh attack 2 12:55 i don't know why 12:55 (flowey) fuck you 12:55 :( 12:55 Because the game designers are dumb 12:55 jk 12:56 it's not even a game 12:56 it's an animation 12:56 ggh 12:56 Dr0id 12:56 ya got PM m8 12:56 It probably was a mistake 12:56 Oh 12:56 probably 12:57 Welp 12:57 i'm hungry 12:57 give me some food 12:57 10 minutes and I am out home.. 12:57 Test 12:58 http://stardust2140.deviantart.com/art/Angry-Egg-326113912 only way 12:58 that's not flumpty 12:58 that was made in 2012 12:58 i know 12:58 its me 12:58 no it isn't 12:59 shut da fuck up 12:59 You're temmie. 12:59 thomasssssss 12:59 Not a mad egg. 12:59 I am logging these convos. 12:59 and inhale my dong 12:59 O_O 12:59 no how about YOU shut the fuck up 12:59 Literally. 12:59 DUDE. 12:59 little fucking kid 12:59 NO. 01:00 Anything you all say and post here gets to be recorded. 01:00 gr8 now i'm gonna be told on 01:00 Okay; HI MOM! HI DAD! 01:00 uh 01:00 I LOVE YOU <3 01:00 ... 01:00 i was never apart of this 01:00 XD 01:00 i was just heisting 01:00 why couldnt you just keep youre feeelings inside you mind about my art you shithole 01:00 Nope, didn't expect to hold it. 01:01 an-FUCKING GUARD 01:01 >;C 01:01 * The Sansational Jess cries 01:01 IT'S JUST A FUCKING OPINION 01:01 Well, I honestly don't mind because another wiki does the exact same thing 01:01 i need a hug 01:01 * Pinkgirl234 presses the "submit" button 01:01 someone give me a hug 01:01 k 01:01 * FriendMeSeb hugs jess. 01:01 pleas- 01:01 ///glues arms onto Jess 01:01 @Droid Same thing? WHat do you mean? 01:01 thank you 01:01 There, there, jess. 01:01 you're hugged now 01:01 that's my 01:01 uhhh 01:01 meme 01:01 :) 01:01 still 01:01 that stupid 01:01 guard 01:02 all was going well until: "HALT" 01:02 Shh... calm down, jess... 01:02 That guard won't hurt you. 01:02 * FriendMeSeb shoots the guard. 01:02 They record everything that goes on at chat @Pink 01:02 @Droid Oh. 01:02 "Mission objective: Plant tablets on the remaining alarm boxes" 01:02 The guard won't hurt you... 01:02 Is this Sketch's wiki? 01:02 * FriendMeSeb stabs jess in the back. 01:02 "FUAK WEVE BEEN SPAWTEd 01:02 they're finally here, performing fo- 01:02 ///slaps Peacock 01:02 no 01:02 I, however, will. 01:02 Yeah @Pink 01:02 :(((((( 01:03 So, shh... 01:03 rest in piss 01:03 also 01:03 It'll be over now... It'll be over... 01:03 metthaton 01:03 not sorry 01:03 (removes knife) ...now it's over. 01:03 The Thieves guild rules 01:03 someone 01:03 explain to me 01:03 why i keep reading mettaton 01:04 as mettathong 01:04 Anyway bye guys! 01:04 I have to go home soon! o/ 01:04 cya friend! 01:04 see ya 2016 03 17